Display devices (hereinafter referred to as organic electroluminescent (EL) display devices) using organic EL elements are being brought into practical use. Generally, an organic EL display device includes (i) a display unit having, arranged in a matrix, pixel circuits each having an organic EL element, and (ii) a drive circuit for driving the display unit.
Conventionally, techniques for reducing luminance unevenness in organic EL display devices are known (for example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1).
PTL 1 discloses a pixel circuit that includes a first pixel switch (write transistor in this application) and a crosstalk cancel switch. The first pixel switch is configured of a transistor and has a gate electrode connected to a second scanning line (write control line in this application), a source electrode connected to a video signal line (data line in this application), and a drain electrode connected to a gate electrode of a drive transistor (drive transistor in this embodiment). The crosstalk cancel switch is configured of a transistor of a conductivity type different from the first pixel switch, and has a gate electrode connected to a second scanning line, and a source electrode and a gate electrode which are both connected to the video signal line.
In PTL 1, the crosstalk cancel switch makes it possible to reduce the capacitance change occurring in the second scanning line as a result of the parasitic capacitance difference generated in the first pixel switch being different according to the grayscale potential applied to the video signal line. Accordingly, the effect on the potential of the gate electrodes of the drive transistors of the plurality of pixel circuits connected to the second scanning line is reduced, which reduces the occurrence of lateral crosstalk.